Room 284
by Padfootsplayground
Summary: He's been asleep for three weeks...


Through the t.v was turned down considerably, Stiles has still been awakened from what sounded like people applause and laughs. He blinks until the t.v above his head is visible, what looks to be a talk show on it's screen….was that Craig Ferguson? In his still foggy slept mind he tries to concentrate on where he was. The room is dark excepted for the illumination from the television set. It cast a light on the sheets he is laying under and the curtains draped on both sides of his bed. The smell is what really help him realize where he is. All the days and nights he spent at Beacon Hills Hospital during the time his mom spent here. The times he came with Scott to visit Melissa or anytime one of their friends were shipped here to get help. After a while he looks around his cocooned room until he sees a figure sitting in a chair next to his bed. Head tilted back against the chair, eyes shut just like Stiles's had been. It's not that someone is there that surprises Stiles but who is there with Stiles. Scott and his own father he can understand but Lydia? Lydia was just tucked right into the the hospital provided chair with an open notebook and a pen still held in her right hand. Legs bent under her coat that laid on her lap like a blanket. She had a lazy looking bun on top of her head. He forgot how long it's been since he'd seen her. He keeps losing time. The last few things he truly remembers is laying under the CT scan, follow by the few times he was in school but those memories are pretty blurred into one another. Last is just be shaken-ed up by dad and being told he was going to the hospital for more tests. This time having to stay. He's been up a few times, saying hi to dad or Scott but he always ended up losing the battle with his consciousness and go back to sleep. There is another moment that he remembers now, having to be strapped to his bed. Nurses and doctors were trying to calm him down but he kept screaming, pulling away from their touches. Between them, he saw Melissa pulling his dad away from the room then darkness. How long ago was that? He didn't have his phone with him and he notice he was't wearing a watch either so no knowing the time or date. The straps were off his wrist and with a testing shuffle of his feet, they were not bond so that was a good sign. He turned back to his right and looked at Lydia for awhile, hesitating whether to wake her up and ask her if she knew anything about what's been going on and how were the others, maybe even getting an answer as to why she was here. Curiosity won so he reached over his his hand and shook her left arm until she abruptly sat up and look wildly until she got her bearings and remembered where she was.

"Stiles, Jesus you scared me."

"I didn't know my middle name was Jesus." His voice croaked out, possibly from being unused or maybe the fact that the last time he used it, he was screaming like a Banshee…hey. Stiles smile to the joke he said, thought of and to the half-hearted glare the Lydia was giving him. The glare end up turning into a yawn, and Lydia closed the book with the pen as her bookmark. She set it on the floor to her side and shifted in the chair so she was facing more to Stiles. Her toes poked from underneath her jacket because it wasn't long enough to cover her whole.

" So how are you feeling? Do you need me to get Ms. McCall, I think she's still on duty?"

"Nah, I'm good but I do want to ask ya what the hell is today and how long have I been out?" She looked uncomfortable in a second until her face masked away and she composed herself. "Well today is technically Thursday, morning. And you Stiles have been in and out for about….three weeks." She was biting her bottom lip, looking down to her hands.

"….three weeks, as in we're in a different month right now cause last I remember is was November 20th." Stiles had tried sitting up more more but exhaustion hit him. Lydia at this point stood up and was pushing him down to the hospital bed. She sat down beside him with he right leg under her and her left leg, right on the side of his bed. She still had her hands on both sides of his arms. "Slowdown, relax. No need to panic cause everything is fine. Scott, the pack, they have things under control right now. Your dad is still Sheriff so no panicking over that too. Right now is time for you to think about you okay? You." Once she felt that he has calmed down, she let go of his arms but stayed in her spot beside him. She can see every question he wanted to ask her cross his face but right now, she wanted to continue to sleep and she can see how much of an effect it was for Stiles to keep his eyes open.

" Okay why don't we do this, you go back sleep and.."No I've slept to freaking long…..three weeks Lydia."

" I know but I'm exhausted and I'm not going back to sleep if you don't go back to sleep so if you want grumpy me to deal with all day tomorrow then I guess that's what we have to do." She was about to grab at the remote to the t.v when Stiles grabbed onto her hand. "Okay you're right, I wouldn't last the next twenty minutes up let alone the rest of the night. And I've seen grumpy Lydia to know that that's something I wouldn't wish on my worse enemies." His hand that held her hand pulled gently to him. She finally realized his and her hands were still intwined . This isn't the first time, they've danced, they've ice skated and even faced danger together with their hands clasped but in the last week, she's held his while the nurses and doctors worked around them. Held his hand while she read newspaper articles into his ear in hopes to wake him up long enough to listen and understand what was being said. Though when the Sheriff was around, she kept close but let him have his time with his son. It was when Scott decided to visit that she went back to holding the bedridden boys hand. Talking to each other across the space that Stiles was inhabiting. Scott notice but never said anything about it. She sure he wanted to ask. What was it that brought her here this last week? It was on her own accord. The only reason why he knew that she came by everyday this week was because Melissa asked if he or anyone else ask her to come keep Stiles company? Once he saw it with his own eyes, he never questioned it out loud and continued on like it was a normal occurrence between the two. Now however, Stiles was mostly up and alert though he hadn't yet remarked on it.

" I'd like for you to lay here instead of that chair though. I know you said you didn't want to be sleep deprived anymore but looking at that chair, there's a high chance that you'll be grumpy pants anyway." Pulling Lydia down, he moved to the side and giving her enough room on his bed beside him. He could have moved more but hey, here's another chance to be close to her. With a little noise of complaint and a shush followed by it, Lydia laid on her side with her back to Stiles. Her legs and most of her body underneath the sheets, Stiles stayed on his back but hand his right arm under their pillow were She had her head on. She only now realized how much warmth his body gave out. She was wearing a blouse and her favorite red leather skirt but even though they lived in California, she had to admit that these few nights have been cold enough to hold out of her favorite skirts and wear jeans like the ones that Allison loved wearing with her knee high boots she liked to pair them with.

" You comfortable?"

"Being in a twin size hospital bed with a 17 year old male that is taller then me is called comfortable then yeah I am."

" Cool I'll tell Scott you feel the same way. He loves it when we share." There's a quiet huff coming from behind her. She can't help the smile. But soon Stiles heavy breathing slows down and Lydia follows suit. The draw to the warmth behind her makes her scooch even closer to Stiles t.v still plays on as there background noise. By the end of her shift, Melissa makes her way to room 284 and opens the door. The shadows made from the television are seen through the teal curtains. She walks on her toes to not make a lot of sound. and pushes aside the curtain to see that Lydia was no longer in the chair but up with Stiles on his bed. Their positions changed from Lydia's back to Stiles to her facing him and her top of her head placed right under his chin and her arm bracing him. The blanket was pushed down to their feet with his one leg bent to the side and his other straight gown on the bed and Lydia's tangled around the straight leg. Unlike that last month, Stiles's mouth this wide open and a slight snore. It's a different kind of sleep. One that Melissa knows fondly whenever she sneaked a peak at Scott and Stiles during their sleepover. Both their mouths wide open and bodies in a heap with one another with Sour Patch Kids and popcorn on and surrounding them. Shaking her head to rid past memories, she turned and pressed the power button on the t.v, looked one last time at the two and closed the hospital door.


End file.
